


party hard

by nyanmeow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Video & Computer Games, этоигрыанешиза
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanmeow/pseuds/nyanmeow
Summary: клуб видеоигр!au, где если делать табличку сравнения ян чонина и ким сынмина, как на тех нудных уроках литературы, то в графе сходств будет одно единственное "любовь к играм", а в различиях "невероятный нуб" и "никогда не поддающийся про".
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 3





	party hard

**Author's Note:**

> "Писалось для лав/хейт феста паблика ♔ Это девятый район, братан ♔(https://vk.com/dristrict9)."

\- Девушка, вы почему одна? - раздается среди громкой музыки, пьяных зазываний, криков, которые должны быть подпеванием песни, и звона бокалов.  
Юноша аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь, оставаясь наедине с незнакомкой, подходит ближе. Шум вечеринки приглушается, будто отделяя эту комнату и их обитателей от общей суеты. Обстановка кажется интимной. А девушка, будто не слыша, продолжала потягивать джин-тоник из стакана.  
\- У вас есть парень? Если нет, то я легко мог бы им стать, - он игриво подмигнул.  
\- Слышь, мелкотня, ты кем себя возомнил? Брысь, пока я тебе этим каблуком не заехала в член, - она поднялась с потрепанного и скверно пахнущего диванчика и отставила стакан на столик - что вылупился? Пойдешь потом плакаться мамочке, да? - издевательски сымитировав рыдания, девушка подходила все ближе и ближе с выражением, полным празднества скорой победы.  
\- Нет, это кем ты себя возомнила? - незнакомка остановилась, явно не ожидав такого ответа, а на губах лишь немой вопрос: "что?"  
Спустя минуту она наконец опомнилась, на лице появилась чудовищная гримаса злобы, презрения и отвращения, а нога вполне осознанно занеслась в обещанном:  
\- Как ты сме-  
Удар. Девушка скорчилась опять, сползая на землю, но уже от адской боли в области живота. Горячая кровь хлынула, будто из фонтана. Дыхание перехватило, доносились лишь хрипы и невнятные попытки что-то сказать. "Гад. Мелкий крысеныш. Чтоб ты сдох".  
\- Прости, но сдохнешь сегодня ты, нуна, - закончил он, взяв ее за волосы, посмотрел в мутные глаза, полные все такого же презрения, и перерезал глотку, бросая в сторону.  
Двери вновь открываются, и юноша чувствует резкий запах алкоголя. Голова уже раскалывается, он никогда не любил клубную музыку. Но еще больше он ненавидел вечеринки, особенно мешающие спать. Он подходит к телефону и, закрываясь рукой от ослепляющего света прожекторов, набирает номер, который написал ему на оборванной этикетке от "Гаража" странный мужчина, больше похожий на дилера. Спустя несколько минут приезжает совершенно другой человек, но... с бензопилой в руках? "Так, это не вписывалось в мои планы, нужно валить".  
Но он не успевает, в панике споткнувшись о столешницу с пуншем, парень падает, попутно разливая на себя напиток. "Черт", - шипит сквозь зубы. Истошные крики уже доносятся отовсюду, моля о пощаде. Звук мотора все ближе. Растянутая лодыжка заставляет судорожно ползти. Дикий страх прерывается в одно мгновение. А металлический вкус крови, кажется, останется на языке навсегда.

GAME OVER

Чонин бросил джойстик на подушки рядом и протяжно, с недовольством застонал, чем вызвал ухмылку у хена. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, нового, только недавно полученного клубом, и завис, слушая щебетание птиц и шелест листьев от несильного ветра за окном.  
\- Ишь, какой крутой, у меня аж коленки дрожат, - самодовольное изречение доносится до ушей Чонина.  
\- Заткнись, Сынмо.  
\- Как скажешь, но напоследок - ты опять проиграл, - рассмеялся Сынмин и направился к двери из класса.  
\- Эй, давай, загадывай уже свое желание. Ожидание бесит.  
\- Хе-хе, как-нибудь в другой раз, - хохоча, парень поспешно выбежал.  
\- Беру свои слова назад, меня бесишь ты! - крикнул Чонин, не вставая с диванчика, куда-то в плотно закрытые двери.  
По клубной комнате опять раздался жалобный стон, как у кита, передачу про которого он смотрел прошлой ночью вместо подготовки к тесту по физике. "Точно, тест!" - проносится в мыслях. Бог любит троицу, поэтому третий еще более унылый стон заполоняет кабинет, а из соседнего уже начинают стучать в стену, мол, хватит, нам тоже не лучше. Играть уже не хотелось, да и солнце начало заходить, так что было принято нелегкое решение пойти домой и нехотя повторять теорию, хотя, более вероятно то, что Чонин просто будет искать подходящие тесты в интернете и пытаться запомнить ответы. Что поделать, с физикой у него были непростые отношения, прямо иди и ставь в семейное положение "все сложно".

Если попытаться посчитать желания, что Ян проиграл старшему, то точно собьешься и начнешь заново. Он постоянно откладывал их, будто коллекционировал, как диковинных бабочек за стеклом, бережно хранил и внимательно рассматривал каждый новый экспонат. Чонин ненавидел пребывать в этом состоянии вечного ожидания. Казалось, что в один момент, когда Сынмин насчитает уже тысячный проигрыш, он учудит такое, что навсегда останется на подкорке и будет проигрываться перед сном, как самое странное воспоминание. Впрочем, сам Ким и был этим самым странным, что произошло в жизни младшего.  
Стоял знойный весенний день, когда хочется лишь лежать в обнимку с кондиционером. Ян бы так непременно и сделал, садясь под него в классе и получая неописуемое наслаждение, но вот незадача: в этот день как назло решили провести их осмотр и ремонт, поэтому ему оставалось лишь хлебать воду из автомата и сетовать на администрацию новой школы. Проходя мимо стенда с новостями по пути в класс друга, Чонин замечает невписывающийся флаер среди кучи таких же, с призывом вступить именно в их клуб. "У нас есть вентилятор", - гласила наспех начирканная надпись. В голове что-то моментально щелкнуло, мысли прояснились, а ноги сами понесли в нужный кабинет, благо карта, которую раздавали на вступительной церемонии, была все еще при нем. Шаги, чуть ли не бега, приближались, становясь громче с каждой секундой, и наконец дверь немного приоткрылась, открывая взор на запыхавшееся лицо старшеклассника.  
\- Не думал, что это окажется так эффективно, - насмешливо хмыкнул незнакомец, на что Чонин насторожился, но в класс все-таки вошел.  
\- Вы писали, что у вас есть вентилятор, можно?.. - все еще пытаясь отдышаться, изрек первогодка.  
\- Конечно, но сначала, - парень ногтем постучал по какому-то документу на столе - подпиши заявление о вступлении в клуб.  
Чонин лишь вылупился в непонимании, мысли опять смешались, оставляя только "вентилятор, жарко, вентилятор".  
\- Понимаешь, нам нужны участники, чтоб клуб не закрылся, а предоставлять тебе свой личный вентилятор просто так я не буду. Выбирай: либо ты умираешь от жары, либо подписываешь этот жалкий листок, - наблюдая за реакцией, лениво объяснил он.  
\- Хорошо, где подписать?  
\- В смысле?  
\- В коромысле, ты тратишь мое время, которое я мог бы провести с вентилятором наедине, Ким Сынмин, - в конце концов прочитал именную табличку Чонин.  
\- Как скажешь, - пребывая немного в шоке, старшеклассник указал пальцем на таблицу - напиши свои фамилию и имя, а, и класс не забудь.  
Начиркав так, чтобы было более менее понятно, Ян уверенным шагом подошел к вентилятору, пододвинул потрепанный табурет с хаотичными зарубками и сел в препровождении последних минут перемены.  
\- А что за клуб хотя бы? - блаженно прикрыв глаза и ощущая долгожданную прохладу, что нежно скользила по телу, забираясь под рубашку, поинтересовался он, ведь даже не удосужился оглядеть класс.  
\- Видеоигр, - весело выпалил Сынмин  
\- Хах, я в них играть не умею совершенно.  
\- Научишься.  
Ким явно радовался, что к ним прибавился участник, довершая их число до установленного школой, даже забыл о своем провале в недоподдразнивании. В отчаянии он придумал умелый, как ему казалось, пиар-ход буквально на прошлой перемене, но поставленное условие отвадило всех первогодок. Ведь никогда не знаешь, что у тебя потребуют сделать, даже если ты призрачный член клуба. К слову, там этих призрачных учеников доставало - всех их поработила подготовка к экзаменам и скорый выпуск, но несмотря на это, иногда они все-таки появлялись: тяга к этому месту еще осталась в их сердцах, а прогулять дополнительные занятия иногда можно.  
Мелодичный звонок заставил открыть глаза и нехотя распрощаться с блаженным ветерком, чтобы вновь вернуться в душный класс.  
\- У меня окно, удачи спариться в кабинете, я поставлю тебе свечку, так и быть, - подмигнул Сынмин, разводя руками и пересаживаясь на место теперешнего соклубника.  
\- Ага, Сынмо.  
Недоумевающее лицо осталось за закрытой дверью.

\- Эй, проснись, ты всю литру проспал, - в ответ лишь сонное мычание - пора в столовку, - а вот уже на этих словах Чонин раскрыл глаза и попытался поспешно встать, и, не справляясь с великой и могучей гравитацией, упал в руки Феликса.  
\- Я не знал, что тебе так нравится пересоленный суп, - почти серьезно пробубнил одноклассник, пока помогал нормально встать и не встретиться с углом парты.  
Наконец Ян смог устоять на ногах и даже прийти в какое-никакое сознание, пока Феликс тащил его через коридор в столовую.  
В зале стоял галдеж возбужденных учеников и кутерьма из запахов блюд. Найдя свободный столик, Ли усадил друга и отправился на нелегкий бой с удачей. Будет ли сегодня суп вкусным? Не положат ли один бульон или наоборот? Не разварился ли рис? Этого всего знать было нельзя, да и не нужно, все равно придется есть, что дают.  
"У меня двоится в глазах, или сюда идут два человека?". И на самом деле - к столику подошел Феликс с... Сынмином? "Что он тут забыл?" - воскликнул Чонин, но только в голове, лицо его оставалось таким же сонным и безэмоциональным. Феликс как обычно сел рядом, а Сынмин напротив. Ожидаемо.  
\- Кто грустит, тот трансвестит, - довольная лыба, как выразился бы младший, расцвела на лице Кима, пока тот собирался начать есть.  
Один долгий злобный взгляд в его сторону, и Сынмин подавился клейким и совсем не разваренным рисом. Возможно, Чонин и продолжил бы терроризировать его устрашающим лисьим взглядом, но Чевон, взявшаяся буквально из ниоткуда, передала послание директора зайти к нему в кабинет. Ким приоткрыл от удивления рот, через несколько секунд нахмурившись, будто знал, зачем его зовут и что хорошим это не кончится, Феликс лишь ободряюще похлопал по плечу, Ян увлекся консистенцией супа, а Чевон так же внезапно исчезла. Полная идиллия.  
Коридор пустел, но не жаловался. Он мог отдохнуть только раз в длинные учебные дни, и этот раз приходился на часовой обеденный перерыв. Через окна лил теплый дневной свет, эхом отдавались шаги и непринужденный разговор двух парней. В момент раздались шаги третьего человека, который уже похлопывал по плечу Чонина.  
Чевон.  
\- Я забыла. Тебя тоже вызывают, - серьезно проговорила староста и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, пошла дальше по коридору.  
\- Вот дела, - удивленно проследил за удаляющейся фигурой Феликс - может, это по поводу клуба?  
\- Видимо, да, - вздох.  
\- Не парься, не думаю, что там что-то серьезное. Хочешь, я с тобой пойду?  
\- Если бы ты тогда вступил в клуб, то тоже бы сейчас пошел, - хмыкнул Ян.  
\- У меня по горло дел в баскетбольном. Менеджером быть не просто. А в игры я по ночам рублюсь, и никакой клуб не нужен, - неведомо как успокоил Ли своим разговором и пожелал удачи убегающему другу, подняв кулак ладонью от себя.

У директорской обнаруживается Сынмин, непринужденно трущийся у дверей. Он не удивился приходу соклубника, будто ждал именно его. Кивком Чонин показал на кабинет, призывая уже идти. Нетерпеливый стук прозвучал в тишине, а далее строгое: "Войдите".  
Темные шторы, у которых стоял директор, были плотно закрыты, в комнате стоял стол с аккуратно выложенными принадлежностями и бумагами, несколько стульев у стены и массивный шкаф с научной литературой. Он прошел к столу и важно сел, складывая руки в замок и поднимая взгляд на парней:  
\- Не буду распинаться и сразу начну - на ваш клуб не достаточно средств, к сожалению, школе придется его закрыть, - сказал, как отрезал, продолжая смотреть исподлобья.  
Эти слова отдались импульсом в теле, будто через него пропустили электрический ток. Простояв в ступоре около полуминуты, Чонин поднял глаза на Кима, что выдавил отчаянную улыбку и начал упрашивать мужчину:  
\- Если вы из-за того дивана, что я выпросил, то мы больше ничего не потребуем, правда.  
\- Ваш клуб видеоигр имеет только двоих активных участников, не так ли? И никогда не участвовал в культурных фестивалях и не приносил прибыли.  
\- А! На этом фестивале мы точно заработаем денег, что пойдут на благотворительность и клуб. Пожалуйста, - Чонин одобрительно кивнул на слова старшего, смотря прямо в глаза директору.  
\- Что ж, - мужчина на миг опустил взор и выдохнул, - сделайте в лучшем виде.  
\- Спасибо, - Сынмин поклонился, за ним повторил и Ян спустя пару секунд.  
Как только дверь закрылась, парни облегченно выдохнули и поплелись в клубную комнату, а Ким опять завел свою шарманку:  
\- Представь, станем бездомными, будем играть под мостом в твой любимый "Party hard", ты опять проиграешь и за желание пойдешь просить у бомжей сосисок. Романтика, - мечтательно прикрыв глаза, рассказывал старший.  
\- Ага, только выиграю я, а ты пойдешь прыгать с этого самого моста на желание. Романтика, - язвительно улыбнулся Чонин.  
\- Чтобы наш Чонин выиграл у меня? Пф.  
\- Ты не веришь в меня? - внутри начинало закипать.  
\- Кхм, - стушевался Сынмин - верю, конечно, но тебе еще есть чему поучиться, - вновь самодовольно улыбается - когда-нибудь ты у меня выиграешь. Серьезно.  
В кабинете как всегда было по-родному уютно, в груди становилось тепло, и воспоминания сами, будто волны, исходящие от этих персиковых стен, просачивались в мысли. Ян еще помнит, когда впервые проиграл и после язвительного комментария старшего начал гоняться за ним с подушкой, намереваясь придушить и отправить прямиком в ад. "Значит, я твой персональный демон!" - смеялся Сынмин, нарезая круги по комнате. И все события прошедшего года могли пропасть по щелчку пальцев, если ничего не придумать. Кто вообще придумал участвовать в фестивале по клубам? Ах, да, дорогая администрация, посчитавшая это уникальностью школы. Оба зарылись в собственные мысли, ища ответы; на этот раз интернет не поможет, но, возможно, он выступит посредником?  
\- Хен, - выпалил Ян.  
\- Как ты меня назвал? Вау, - схватился за сердце и драматично протянул старший.  
\- Давай сделаем соревнование между тобой и посетителями. Они платят, а тебе лишь надо выиграть всех, чтобы они не получили приз. Все-таки у нас нет стольких денег, чтобы накупить призов.  
\- Интересно, и как же ты додумался до этого? - ухмылка.  
\- Вспомнил, что такое было в аниме.  
\- Задротство бывает полезным, - задумчиво проговорил Сынмин, получив подушкой в лицо - ай!  
\- Будем играть в _мой любимый_ "Party hard", - передразнил Чонин и, услышав звонок, удалился.

Раздавались лишь энергичная музыка да интенсивное чирканье карандашом. Идиллия. Сынмин тренировался, а Чонин рисовал. Рисовал что? Ким не знал. Новоиспеченный художник прибежал после уроков, уселся за стол и сказал, что нужно перестраховаться и сделать один приз; один, но крутой. А на все вопросы соклубника отвечал: "Играй лучше, это сюрприз".  
До фестиваля оставалась неделя: вроде бы и много времени, но когда садишься за работу, его оказывается катастрофически мало. Идеи сменялись одна за другой, лист превращался в беспорядок из надписей и рисунков, голова кипела. Экран начал мигать разными цветами, а персонаж весело пританцовывал. "Выиграл", - отметил про себя Ян.  
\- Чонин-а, поиграй со мной в "Огонь и Вода", - выдержав неловкую паузу, старшеклассник добавил - или зассал?  
Хмыкнув, он поднялся и пересел на диван, беря джойстик в руки. В момент глаза его округлились, а над макушкой появилась воображаемая светящаяся лампочка:  
\- В следующий раз, Сынмо, - и выбежал из комнаты.

\- Смотри, тебе нужно провести полицейского через ловушку, - тыча пальцем в экран, объясняет старший.  
\- Я умер.  
\- ...а не попадаться в нее самому, - снова эта ухмылка. но теперь более мягкая и поддерживающая.  
\- Я так больше не могу, - протянул Чонин, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Можешь-можешь, давай еще раз, - протягивает откинутый джойстик Сынмин.  
Убийства совершены. Люди встревожены и испуганы. Парень, с красным ирокезом, бежит звонить копам: "Полиция позаботится об этом!" - он слышал это уже тысячу раз. Ким невесомо обхватывает ладонями Чониновы и слегка помогает в игре так, чтобы юноша не чувствовал, что все делают за него.  
\- Вот так, - треплет по волосам, когда полицейский превращается в фарш.  
\- Спасибо, - медленно переводит взгляд второгодка.  
\- У тебя уши покраснели. Ты что... - кажется, Чонин перестал дышать - врешь? Ты не благодарен мне? - театрально охает Сынмин.  
А младший медленно встает с дивана, источая темнейшую ауру, и поднимает руки в удушающем жесте. "Не души меня этими лапами. Я не хочу оказаться в раю для пострадавших от бешеных лисов!" - выкрикивает Сынмин, пока очерчивает периметр клубной комнаты.  
Запыхавшись, парни остановились, мысленно поднимая белый флаг. Чонин вернулся за стол, не желая больше играть, а Сынмин открыл какие-то глупые флэш-игры и стал помогать коту съесть все, пока не видит хозяйка. "Что делаешь?" - "Не твое дело". И молчание. "Я чувствую запах краски" - "Поверь мне, я тоже". "Ну расскажи" - "Тогда ты расскажи, почему стал меньше подшучивать надо мной". И до вечера ни единого слова, только волосы Кима красиво развивались по ветру, создаваемым вентилятором, по крайней мере так казалось Чонину.

Истошный вздох, заканчивающий полукрик, раздался от умирающего мужчины в и без того яркой гавайке, что становилась все краснее с каждой секундой. Слышалась лишь музыка неизвестной группы, ни постороннего шума, ни топота ног, ни пьяных разговоров и танцев - ничего. Выйдя из-за барной стойки, парень приблизился ко входу на сцену. Удивительно, но бэнд все еще играл, несмотря на все произошедшие убийства. Они точно не под чем-то? Оглушающая бомба взорвалась, погрузив в безмолвие двух гитаристов, барабанщика и солиста. Теперь уже в вечное, ведь нож входит прямо в сердце каждого, разбивая на мелкие куски. Но победного танца все нет и нет. Подождите... До того спящая, девушка в купальнике застает место преступления и уже бежит к телефону. Игрок встает в ступоре, пока коп подбегает к нему, бьет дубинкой по голове и уносит, вогрузив на плечо.  
\- GAME OVER. Вы проиграли, - убив последнего выжившего, Сынмин откладывает джойстик и оборачивается к посетителю.  
\- Черт, я был так близок... Но спасибо за игру.  
\- Приходите и в следующем году, - улыбнулся Чонин, получая кивок.  
\- А ты хорошо придумал. Играть одновременно на двух компьютерах, в смысле, - обратился он уже к Сынмину, когда парень вышел из полутемной комнаты.  
\- Я получаю похвалу от самого Ян Чонина? - как обычно схватился за сердце - классика.  
\- Заткнись, а то вызову зомби, как это сделал ты только что, - Чонинова серьезность нагоняла недюжинный страх, или не из-за этого коленки так и намеревались подкоситься?  
Поддразнивания Сынмина и вправду стали реже всплывать в их диалогах, особенно за прошедшую неделю, что они каждодевно проводили сидя в клубе и готовясь к культурному фестивалю. Не сказать, что они вовсе исчезли, но старший стал больше улыбаться, искренне, чем язвительно ухмыляться, поэтому и Чонин стал спокойнее и даже не пытался убить его изо дня в день, как это было раньше.  
Окна клубной комнаты были увешаны темными шторами, что приволок Чонин из дому, как он сказал: "Для атмосферы". Атмосфера и вправду отличалась от обычной: разница между светлым помещением с золотистыми лучами заходящего солнца, бьющего ими прямиком в глаза, и мраком, нарушаемым лишь светом от двух мониторов, да шумом вентилятора. Ян мельком посмотрел на старшего, что решил поиграть в "Ведьмака", и не смог сдержать смешка, вспомнив, как тот накануне тащил компьютер в школу, правда, дальше выхода из квартиры не продвинулся, и пришлось звонить Чонину. А он приволок с собой и Феликса, который, по его словам, являлся моральной поддержкой. Эта поддержка оказалась и в правду моральной, поэтому уже спустя пару минут Ли забрал коробку с монитором у друга, получая удивленное лицо, как вознаграждение.  
\- Ну, не думаю, что еще кто-то еще придет - почти семь, поэтому приз...  
\- А _кто-то_ пришел, - раздается низкий голос австралийца - еще ведь не поздно?  
\- Феликс?! - внезапно появившийся в дверях друг напугал ребят по всем канонам ужастиков.  
\- Он самый, - его лицо озаряет лучезарная улыбка - просто я услышал, что никто не может выиграть у Сынмин-хена, и решил проверить самостоятельно.  
\- У нас все честно, садись. Я тебя порву, - хлопая по креслу, одолженному у клуба фотографии, пригласил к игре Сынмин.  
Морской бриз освежал, давал сил, казалось, множество русалок и неизведанных рыб сейчас говорят с юношей через их обитель - воду. Массивные, как парящие сферы, облака и одеяло перистых устилали небо, притягивая взор. Громко кричащие чайки то и дело проносились над водой. Природа в ее первозданном виде и вправду была прекрасна, но было одно "но", которое портило абсолютно все. Энергичная музыка и танцующие люди должны веселить героя, но, не справляясь с поставленной задачей, это разжигало больше и больше ненависти к каждому живому существу и предмету, что находились на яхте. Хотелось разбить каждый стакан, вылить пунш на пол, перевернуть и сломать все диваны и столы, разбить телефоны. Убить всех людей. И это было именно тем, за чем он сюда пришел.  
Выхода нет: в море не прыгнешь, в небо не улетишь - оставшимся в живых приходится находиться на одном судне с горой трупов и молиться о своей жизни. Это не помогло убитым, не поможет и им; печально.  
\- Эй, парень, а знаешь, что курение - это подсознательное желание сосать член? - юноша подходит к одиноко стоящему в задней части яхты рокеру.  
\- Намекаешь на себя?  
\- Просто факты, дай-ка закурить, - и с дымом уносится тревожность, но не его, а собеседника.  
\- Как же ужасно, столько невинных людей. - ни с того ни с сего начинает он, видно, нужно было высказаться - Кто отравлен, кто зарезан, кто умер от неизвестного вещества, которое распыляли прямо тут, - парень показывает на область перед ним - ты видел? - кивок.  
\- Возможно, следующими будем мы, не считаешь? - он говорил это так, как будто пережил много дерьма в своей недолгой жизни, а эти события уже не слишком волновали его.  
\- Как думаешь, кто убил их? - любопытно-таки.  
\- Человек, кто ненавидит людей. Безжалостный, целеустремленный, ужасный. Если бы встретил его, я бы не смог сдержать отвращения.  
\- Но у тебя хорошо получается, - ухмылка украсила ужасающую гримасу, рокер отшатнулся, роняя сигарету и в ступоре глядя на переливающийся на солнце нож.  
Безжизненное тело отличалось от пятидесяти таких же только предсмертной улыбкой, которая так и говорила: "Какой же я дурак".  
Всё. Все закончилось. Нет больше этой дергающей музыки, разговоров и смеха людей. "Кажется, вот оно какое - счастье".

SEA SICKNESS

\- Приготовься уходить ни с чем, - довольно повернулся в кресле Ким, пока Феликс сравнивал их очки.  
\- Хен, кажется, я выиграл, - тихо и задумчиво изрек Ли, а после одарил улыбкой.  
И вправду, казалось бы, ничтожная разница в сто очков, но она имеет место быть. Даже Чонин удивился, ведь всегда проигравшим был он, и с нетерпением ожидал реакции старшего.  
\- Молодец, - похлопал Сынмин по плечу второгодку и улыбнулся тоже - можешь получить свой приз, - взгляд на Чонина.  
\- Чонин, не надо, - подмигнул одноклассник - я не за этим сюда пришел.  
\- И не засиживайтесь, уже семь, - приветливо помахал Феликс и скрылся за дверью.  
Тишина вступила в свои права. Со стороны Сынмина - неудоуменная, "о чем же говорил Ли?"; со стороны Чонина - неловкая. Разглядывание пола не оказалось интересным занятием, особенно потому что это был обычный темный деревянный пол с половицами, которые иногда скрипели под тяжестью тел. Да и им все равно пришлось бы вместе тащить компьютер обратно, в дом Сынмина:  
\- Тебя все-таки обыграли, - решился начать младший, садясь на место друга; тепло.  
\- Такое случается, когда Меркурий входит в Венеру, Ян Чонин перестает спать на уроках, - Ким видит, как закатываются глаза старшеклассника - а соперник оказывается сильнее.  
\- И тебе даже не обидно?  
\- А? Нет, ты что. Надо уметь проигрывать, поражения не так страшны, как кажется, они делают сильнее, - улыбка; вновь тепло - а что имел в виду Феликс? - внезапно переключился он.  
С минуту подбирая слова, Чонин что-то достал из рюкзака и поднес к соклубнику. Взору открылся аккуратно расписанный по тематике игры черный джойстик. Сынмин охнул, округлив глаза.  
\- Я думал, что ты всех обыграешь, и я смогу отдать его тебе, - запрокинув руку на шею, серьезно, но с толикой неловкости, объяснил Ян.  
\- Очень красиво, - на что старшеклассник получает неверящий взгляд - правда. Спасибо.  
Объятия Сынмина теплые, сам он теплый. От него веет блинчиками и кофе из кафе кулинарного клуба, а еще уютом. "Бесишь", - от неопределенности пробурчал в плечо Чонин, старший же просто потрепал по каштановым волосам, приятно. Время будто остановилось и присело на лавочку, давая свободу действий, оттого, казалось, что часы тикали медленнее и люди за дверьми ходили со скоростью черепахи. Может, они стояли бы так еще долго, но младший почувствовал какое-то копошение за спиной. На вопрос, что Сынмин там затеял, он ответил, что всего лишь рассматривает приз, и никакой революции, вызывая новый приступ закатывания глаз Яна. "Давай собираться, а то никогда из школы не выберемся" - "И останемся здесь навечно? Прям как в 'Corpse party?' " - "Прям как в 'Corpse party' ".

День X. В этот день решится дальнейшая судьба не только клуба, но и его участников. Потеряют ли они свое убежище? Или смогут приходить сюда, как и раньше, беззаботно играя в игры? Кажется, сегодня волнительнее экзаменационной недели. Тревожность отдается в скрутившемся животе и покалывании кончиков пальцев. "Надо было настоять пойти с ним, твою ж", - уже пятнадцать минут ждал старшеклассник, бегая глазами по комнате. Тут ничего не менялось, никогда: все тот же зеленый диван, большие пластиковые окна, деревянный стол с четырьмя стульями да компьютер на белом икеевском столике с джойстиками. Хотя нет, одно изменилось - теперь джойстиков три, а не два. Светлое воспоминание проскальзывает в памяти, немного развевая тревогу.  
Наконец в класс неспешно заходит Сынмин, совсем поникший, с тусклым взглядом в пол. Его вид говорит сам за себя. Ян, видя все это, удостоверяется в своих догадках и тоже заметно грустнеет, садясь обратно после того, как внезапно поднялся при виде старшего.  
\- Думаю, я умру, - прошептал Сынмин.  
\- Что ты несешь! Ты говорил, что нужно уметь проигрывать, помнишь? Мы все еще можем играть у меня, у тебя или у Феликса, - в панике начал лепетать Чонин, подлетев к нему.  
\- Нет, - в конце концов поднял глаза старшеклассник - меня убьешь ты. За такую жестокую шутку.  
\- Стой, а ты приглашаешь к себе? - удивился Мин.  
Чонин впал в ступор, осознавая услышанное. Он пошутил? Тогда клуб не закрывают? Ах, ему точно конец. Медленно взяв подушку в руки и зыркнув лисьим взглядом, Ян пошел в наступление. Кровавая бойня хлеще сражений животных в дикой природе. И сейчас они бегали, как лев и антилопа на земных просторах, рассекая бескрайние поля темных половиц.  
Не особо преуспевающий в спорте, Сынмин, потратив всю дыхалку, встал у дивана, но кто ожидал, что второй не подумает остановиться и врежется прямо в старшего? Он, конечно, подумал, но уже после, лежа на друге(?).  
А Ким, хохоча, просто начал играться с щеками Чонина, то растягивая, то немного вдавливая. "Опять уши покраснели, ха-ха. Я тебе нравлюсь что ли?" - Ян отвел взгляд.  
\- Да.  
\- Сегодня Меркурий в Венере? Шучу, - он посмотрел в чужие выжидающие глаза - ты мне тоже.  
\- Эй, перестань каждый раз так смотреть на меня. Я настолько клоун, что не могу чувствовать? - поставил щелбан он, но тут же накрыл губами, прижимая ближе.  
Чонин обнимает в ответ, а сам пахнет пряными кимчи из столовой. Видимо, так сильно, что Мин пытается в шутку съесть его; тихий смешок.  
\- Не шути так больше, перебор, - говорит куда-то в ключицу.  
\- Ха-ха, хорошо.  
\- Кстати, я вчера одну игру прикупил... - полез за диском в рюкзак, стоящий у диванной ручки, Ким. - Та-да, - покрутил у своего лица туда-сюда упаковку с яркой надписью, садясь. "Party hard 2" - поиграем?  
Получив одобрительный кивок, он вставил диск и начал устанавливать игру, сосредоточившись. Ян аж засмотрелся на серьезный профиль, но далеко не впервые.  
\- Сыграешь первым? - небольшая улыбка озаряет Чониново лицо.  
\- А что ты будешь делать с желаниями? - все же их порядком накопилось.  
\- Хм, - Сынмин задумался - поиграй со мной в "Огонь и Воду" - чур я вода.  
\- Я не против, и никогда не был, - отвечает Ян, переплетая их пальцы.

Сидя за кучей домашки дома, Феликс рассматривает немного помятый с краев листок, на котором писал от скуки на том самом уроке литературы - "Таблица сравнения. Ян Чонин и Ким Сынмин". И делает помарку: "Сходства: любовь (к играм). Различия: невероятный нуб и никогда не поддающийся про".


End file.
